gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Utility Van
The Vapid & Brute Utility Van is a utility pickup truck in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V (Also present in Grand Theft Auto Online). Description Design The Utility Van in GTA: San Andreas resembles a GMC GMT400 work truck from the 1990s. The engine is definitely a diesel because of the slower shifting and deep sound, and it could very well be a V8 that is obviously underpowered to pull a heavy truck like that. It drives somewhat like a semi truck. The Utility Van is one of three vehicles in the game bearing a Sanitary Andreas logo, the other two being the Sweeper and Trashmaster. The Utility Van can tow a Utility Trailer, but the Utility Trailer is not found anywhere in San Andreas. It can only be obtained through the use of modifications or trainers. The Utility Van (known as Utility Truck in-game) is also making an appearance in Grand Theft Auto V with two different designs. In GTA V, the utility van appears in 5 different models. The first is based in the Contender made by Vapid with small work body and the other 4 are based on the Brute Stockade 8000. There is one with a flat bed 5th wheel body with plywood on the back. There is a cherry picker version, a medium work body version and, a large work body version. Performance The Utility Van does not have very good driving attributes, as it has a rather slow acceleration and top speed. This is probably because it is a very heavy vehicle. The braking is probably one of the Utility Van's best attributes, as it is above average. Gallery Utility Truck 1.jpg|Version 1 of the Utility Van in GTA V Utility truck 2.jpg|Version 2 of the Utility Van Utility truck 3.jpg|Version 3 of the Utility Van 400px-Utilitytruckgtav.jpg|Version 4 of the Utility Van UtilityVan-GTASA-front.jpg|The Utility Van in GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view). Trivia *The default radio stations for the Utility Van are: **''GTA San Andreas'': K-Rose. *Despite the name Utility Van, it is actually a modified pickup and not a van. *Strangely, it shares the same front half as the Towtruck and Benson. *There are 5 different trucks in GTA V under the name of utility truck. *The cherrypicker-like attachment on the version 2 truck cannot be used. *The front half of variant 1 of the Utility Van in GTA V appears to be based on the Contender from GTA IV. Locations GTA San Andreas *The Utility Van is usually found near airports or industrial areas in the state and is commonly seen around Easter Bay International Airport. GTA V *Found near the oil derricks. *Found in industrial areas. *At LSX. *Spawns on Mountain View Drive in Sandy Shores next to the Sandy Shores Medical Center. *Spawns shortly after completing Three's a Company. Navigation }} de:Utility Van (SA) es:Utility van Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Special Vehicles Category:Public Service Vehicles Category:Trucks Category:Vehicles manufactured by Brute Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Utility Vehicles Category:Utility vehicles